You're The Master
by mikkilala
Summary: Kaoru is a young maid working for a man name Himura Kenshin, he wants something from her and she is very willing to give everything to him.


Author's Note: I was reading stories on fanfiction today and I saw a couple of good one-shots that were lemons and so I had a thought. I like stories that get a little raunchy but don't want to have a whole like 10 chapters of waff. Don't you feel sometimes you just want to have a short story that's full of hot, wet love-making??? Well, if you do here's one. 

~~*~This is a story for 18 and over. If you're not 18 and over I suggest you not read this, but if you are feel free to enjoy. ~*~~

Lovely_pinay ~~*~You're The Master~*~~ 

          "Kaoru! Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled from the dining room. 

          "Yes, sir?" he heard her say. She walked in the dining room with her hair swept up, a few strands here and there that lay in front of her faces. 

          "Is the food ready yet? I've been waiting here for ten minutes." 

          "Yes sir. I was just about to bring it in." Kaoru walked back into the kitchen. When the door was closed behind her, she leaned against the wall and gave a big sigh. She thought about how incredibly handsome her employer looked in his business suit and his red hair pulled back in a not-so-sophisticated low ponytail. He had called the house before he got home to make sure the food would be ready before he got there. Kaoru made the mistake of taking a quick catnap before starting on dinner. She was sure she would be punished after he ate his meal.

          Kamiya Kaoru was a young 20-year-old woman who started working as an in-house maid after she lost her dojo. She started working in his household a few months ago. Himura Kenshin, her employer, was a 31-year old business tycoon, selling the best knives and kitchenware in Japan. Aside from Kenshin's chauffeur, Sagara Sanosuke, she was the only hired help that lived in the house with him.

          Kaoru brought the tray of food out to the dining room and set it down on the table. She arranged the food in front of Kenshin the way he always liked it. Chopsticks in front of him, fish on the left, rice in a bowl on the right and his wasabi and pickled ginger on top. This is what he had everyday. Even though he was rich, he liked a simple meal. 

          Kenshin breathed deeply. He always did that when Kaoru came near him. The smell of her Jasmine perfume mixed in with the feminine smell of her skin drove him mad. It was easiest to breathe deeply at the table because she always thought he was breathing in the smell of the food.

He had made a decision. Tonight was the night he would seduce this beautiful woman into his bed.

          "Arigatou Kaoru. It smells delicious."

          "Thank you sir." Kaoru smiled and turned to leave. Kenshin stared at her back.

          "Why don't you join me?" He said softly. Kaoru turned back.

          "Sir, I have a lot to clean the kitchen. It's best that I clean it now." She turned again to leave.

          "Sit down." Kaoru turned around and walked back to the table, sitting in the chair across from him. Her face had a slight blush to it. She had never been in the same room alone with her employer for more than a few moments. Kenshin on the other hand started to eat. He had eaten half the bowl of rice and most of the fish before he began to speak again.

          "You were late making dinner today. Why?" He said firmly. Kaoru's blush deepened she had dreaded this moment all night. 

          "Sir, I was just a bit tired from the work I did today. It is a bit humid out. I guess the heat got to me." She looked at Kenshin from under her lashes. He seemed to look as if he was thinking of something. Then he looked at her. 

          "I'll turn the air conditioning on tonight. The heat has been getting to me too." He flashed her a devastatingly handsome smile. Kaoru felt her heart skip a beat. He had never smiled at her before. She saw Kenshin put down his chopsticks and looked at her again.

          "You know what?" he asked, "I'll clean this up. Take the night off. Ok?" 

Kaoru was speechless. He'll clean up? She stood up and walked over to his side of the table to take the dishes.

"Sir, that won't be necessary, I'll finish cleaning up." Kenshin stood up then and put his hands on hers to still them. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Didn't I say I'll do it?"

"But I always wash the dishes after you eat."

"Listen, if you're going to be stubborn about it then, we'll do it together." He took the dishes from her hand and began to walk to the kitchen. Curious and shocked, she walked after him. When she walked in the kitchen he had already started the water and was filling up the sink. This was amazing! Himura Kenshin, stooped over a sink washing dishes! _(AN: Ok this is supposed to be a joke cause we always recognize Kenshin by him sitting on the ground washing clothes. LOL whatever k, back to the story.) _She walked to the rack where some dishes were already dry and began to take them out and put them back in their proper place. 

Kenshin looked over at her. She was stretched out trying to reach the top cupboard to put a bowl back where it belonged. Holding onto a lower cupboard with her left hand, her right arm stretched above her, her breasts thrust out, her left leg sticking out behind her while she stood tiptoe on her right foot, she looked super cute and extraordinarily sexy at the same time. Her maid's uniform wasn't particularly short when she stood normally but now it rode up her thighs as she tried unsuccessfully to put the bowl back. Kenshin felt a stir in his loins. She finally gave up and put the bowl down on the counter. She looked at Kenshin and gave an embarrassed smiled.

"I usually get Sanosuke to do this for me." She smiled again and looked down at his hands in the water. She frowned when she saw the water had a red tint to it.

"My God, you're bleeding!" She came to his side and took his hand out of the water. She examined it and saw a cut in the middle of his palm. She saw the knife at the bottom of the sink.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?! Come here, let me wash it and put a bandage on it." She took his hand and led him upstairs to his bathroom. Once in there, she turned the knob on the sink and stuck his hand under the flowing water. He flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Kenshin chuckled.

"You didn't." She began to rummage through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and found no bandages. 

"I don't know if we have any big bandages. The biggest cut anyone has ever got around here was a paper cut." She bent over in front of him to look in the cabinet under the sink. Unaware of the sight she made Kenshin stared at her firm behind longingly. He wanted her and she wasn't making it any easier. He moved closer so he could press his growing erection into her tight ass but before he could, she stood back up.

"Aha! Found them." Kaoru turned around and looked him in the face. "They may not be big but-" Kenshin's lips cut off her sentance. Kaoru couldn't move for a few seconds but then took a few steps back.

"Himura-san, what are you doing!"

"I'm doing this." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, pressing her against him and taking possession of her lips once again. Kenshin slipped his tongue into her mouth seeking her sweet taste. She snaked her arms up around his neck, pulling his head down more. Kenshin's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer still, letting her lean against his small but muscular frame. 

Kaoru was about to get lost in the feel and taste of him. She let herself deepen the kiss for one second before ending the kiss. 

"I don't think we should be doing this." She said, letting her breath linger with his.

"You don't like it when I kiss you?" he asked knowing she had given into him. Kaoru wanted to scream yes! I loved it when you kissed me. I fall asleep to the thought of your lips on mine. But she held back.

"No." she lied.

"Don't lie to me. I felt you respond to my kiss." Kenshin said, the soft rumble of his voice caressing the skin of her lips. Kaoru's breath began to quicken. She could feel her heartbeat shake her whole body and felt warmth collect in her stomach and in between her thighs.

Kenshin reached to the back of her head and began to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in. He shook it out and placed a few tresses over her shoulders. His hand paused at her shoulder then trailed down, cupping a tender breast. Kaoru whimpered. Kenshin lowered his head and nuzzled the side of her neck while rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger through the fabric of her uniform. His other hand slid down her back until he had a handful of Kaoru's firm behind in his hand. Kaoru clung on for dear life. The sensations she was feeling were too much. Her head began to swim, and her eyes couldn't stay in focus. 

"Kaoru, take off your dress." 

"What?" Kaoru asked confused. She thought he would only steal a few kisses but to disrobe in front of him? Kenshin chuckled at her reaction.

"No, I'll do it." First, he reached behind her to untie the small apron that covered the front of the dress, dropping it to the floor. Kenshin kissed her, silencing her protests and reached the front of her dress. He unbuttoned the first button an inch above her breasts. Kaoru tried to keep his hands away but Kenshin only pushed her hands aside. He managed to unbutton the top of her uniform, exposing her lacy black bra. 

"Himura-san, please we cannot!" Kaoru pleaded.

"Ever since I hired you I wanted you. Let me have what I've wanted for so long." He pulled the sexy fabric to the side and began to suckle on her breast. Teasing the nipple on its twin with one hand, the other went on to undo the rest of the buttons on her uniform. Kaoru moaned, feeling the place between her thighs grow even wetter. He easily pulled the dress down to her feet where it lay in a crumpled mass of black and white. 

Kaoru had on black lace bikini panties that made Kenshin's shaft grow harder. She wore a black garter belt with the tapes attached to lacy thigh high stockings encasing the most enticing pair of legs he had ever seen. He looked Kaoru up and down. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful Venus that was before him. 

"So this is what you were hiding under that uniform." Kaoru blushed and at the same time felt a flutter in her stomach. Kenshin leaned forward again, capturing her lips. Kaoru opened her mouth to give him more access. He pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting, sucking on her tongue. Kaoru moaned again, louder this time. Kenshin had his hand between her legs and was thrusting a finger in and out of her honey cave. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was. He moved to kiss her neck down to her collarbone, over her breast down over her belly. He spent some time there dipping the tip of his tongue into her cute belly button. Finally, he reached her woman's core. He inhaled deeply taking in the scent of Kaoru's arousal. 

"Mmmm, I can already tell you are going to taste delicious." Kaoru gasped. She had heard of men doing this sort of thing before but had never experienced it herself. She only had one boyfriend in all her life back in high school. Kenshin began to kiss her thighs letting his lips linger on her hot skin. He traced small circles with his tongue on the insides of them, licking once or twice directly on her naked slit. 

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru was about to collapse from the teasing licks.

"Tell me, how can an innocent girl like you know how to be so sexy?"

"I- I didn't know I was being sexy." Kaoru looked down at him.

"Well, you are." Kenshin gave one last kiss to her thigh and hooked his fingers in her panties and slowly pulled them down. Kenshin lifted the small pair of panties to his nose and inhaled again.

He looked directly into her eyes and said, "Lovely."

Kenshin lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder so he could spread the delicate flower open and began licking and sucking the nectar within. Kaoru moaned more; she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding his head close not letting him leave that place. Kenshin answered with shoving his tongue deeper inside of her.

"Himura-san, please, don't stop!" Kenshin smiled, he pulled back his tongue, flicked it over her clit once and stopped. Kaoru cried out in frustration. 

"Himura-san, please I was so close!"

Kenshin stood up and took Kaoru's hand. He led her back to his bedroom. Kaoru felt awkward standing in front of her employer almost naked.

"Himura-san I…" 

"Shh, Kaoru, listen to my instructions closely. You will do exactly as I say. If you do not obey my every command you will be punished. Do you understand?" Kaoru nodded unsure of the order he just gave her.

"Now koishii, I want you to get on all fours in the center of the bed, facing the headboard." Kaoru hesitated then slowly did as Kenshin said. She had never once disobeyed Kenshin, so she wasn't going to start now. And she thought if she obeyed him he would give her the pleasure she so desperately needed. He moved to the side of the bed and whispered into her ear.

"To see you like this makes me want you even more." He walked back around to the foot of the bed and stared at Kaoru's ass. He reached out, almost touching it but his hand reared back and came down on Kaoru's ass with a loud smack. Kaoru gasped then turned her head and looked back at him with scared confusion. 

"Face the headboard, koishii." Kaoru turned back and faced the headboard. Was he going to give her a spanking? 

"Now I want you to count back from ten because that is how many times I'm going to spank you." Kaoru gulped, her throat felt dry but her mouth opened and she began to count.

"Ten…" Smack! 

"Nine…" Smack!

"Eight…" Smack! Kaoru was moaning out the words now. This was her first spanking ever and she was getting pleasure from it! She felt wetness in between her thighs and moaned the numbers out more loudly.

"One!" Smack! Kenshin smiled to himself before he returned to Kaoru's side.

"You're a very enthusiastic girl, koishii. I like that. You may lay down on the bed if you like." Kaoru lay down; relieved and disappointed that her punishment was over. Kenshin lay beside her and looked into her eyes while his hand played with a strand of her hair.

"I won't be too rough on you tonight but next time you will expect what will happen." Kaoru was delighted to hear that there would be a next time.

"Himura-san…is it wrong to have liked what you just did?" Kaoru asked shyly.

"No koishii."

"But…I mean, you _spanked_ me."

"Yes, I did." Kenshin smiled at her and rubbed her arms and hip as she lay on her side questioning him.

"Will you do it again?" she said hesitantly. Kenshin leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "I will spank you every time you disobey me." He dropped a small kiss on her earlobe and leaned back on the bed to look in her dark sapphire eyes. She looked back into his violet ones, a smidgen of amber flickered in the their depths. It seemed to hypnotize her for she didn't realize that Kenshin had rolled her to her back and had climbed atop her. 

"Your punishment is not over koishii." He began to rouse Kaoru's body once more. Teasing her unbearably with promises of things he would teach her. Teasing her with hot, burning kisses on her lips and all over her body making her cry out and beg him to take her. He once again reached her golden furrow where he licked, kissed and unashamedly sucked until she was bucking her hips up to meet his tongue. Once again when Kaoru was about to rush over the edge Kenshin stopped.

"Himura-san, please, please, please!!"

"Kaoru-koishii, you will always say please when asking for something. Now what is it you want?"

"Make love to me, please." Kaoru pleaded with her eyes closed, anticipating his answer. Kenshin smiled a devilish smile and got up from the bed. Until now Kenshin hadn't taken off a stitch of clothing. He started to remove his blazer until Kaoru said something.

"I would like to…undress you, please." Kenshin arched an eyebrow. He did not expect this. Kaoru was proving to more than he ever hoped for. 

"Very well, koishii, you may undress me." Kaoru slowly got off the bed and walked toward him. She first pressed a soft kiss on his mouth; Kenshin stood there without moving. Kaoru pressed more warm kisses on his left cheek, which was scarred. She wondered how the scar got there. She kissed along his jaw line down the front of his neck and kissed around the corner of his dress shirt. She lifted her hands to untie his tie, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. She moved her hands under his blazer and slowly pushed it off, savoring the heat emanating from under the shirt that covered Kenshin's chest and shoulders. She unbuttoned his shirt next, kissing the skin she exposed, paying special attention to his hardened nipples. She knelt down to kiss his firm stomach licking around the top of his pants. She heard Kenshin groan and smiled to herself.

She continued to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Once she got them down, boxers and all, she allowed Kenshin to step out of them. She was about to stand back up but caught herself looking at Kenshin's erection. 

"Touch me koishii." Kaoru took "mini" Kenshin, if you can call it mini, in her hand. 

"Will _this _be able to fit inside me?" Kenshin laughed.

"Of course, we're made to fit together," Kaoru gave him a look of astonishment, "You know, you can pleasure me with you mouth like I did to you before." 

"I can?"

"Yes, would you like to try?"

"Yes."

"Ask me if you may taste me."

"May I taste you?"

"To your hearts content koishii." Kaoru had never done this before. She wasn't sure what to do. Kenshin caught on to her hesitation.

"Like a lollipop. Just like a lollipop." Kaoru licked the head attentively. Hmm, it was different. Not bad but different. Kaoru closed her lips over the head and sucked a little bit. Kenshin rolled his head back and groaned. She tried to take more in her mouth and begin a rhythm but couldn't get used to it. She tried again and again once more, but with no success gave up. She stood back up, blushing all over. Kaoru would not look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I gave you much pleasure." She blushed a deeper red.

"Kaoru, you please me no matter what you do." He kissed her hard on the mouth. Kaoru opened her mouth to receive Kenshin's tongue.  His breathing was labored, and his control was fast waning. He would have to take her now if he didn't want to lose control and hurt her. He bent down a little bit lifting Kaoru up and throwing her gently on the bed. He quickly got on top of her and spread her legs to get on between them. He continued to kiss her placing her arms around his neck. He took his hand and touched her pleasure spot at the top of her sex. Kaoru began to gyrate her hips in rhythm to Kenshin's hand. Right then he knew. She was ready.

He reached down and placed his manhood against her cleft and began to push forward. Kaoru moaned. He pressed deeper and deeper until he felt the sweetest cherry he would have the pleasure of tasting. He pulled back and thrust forward and through her maidenhead. Kaoru screamed and clung tighter to his neck.

"Oh! Kenshin!"

He held himself still inside her. She was incredibly tight and the feel of her adjusting to him was incredible. He could feel all her muscles that surrounded him tighten then relax, accepting him. 

"Kaoru, koishii, have I hurt you?" Kenshin asked trying to keep still inside her.

"No, Kenshin. Make love to me, don't make me wait." He began to move inside her. All the teasing had them both close to exploding but it was Kaoru's first time, he was determined to let her have her pleasure before he let himself go. He thrust harder and a little faster, Kaoru was raking her hands down Kenshin's back moaning his name in his ear, encouraging him. He felt small tremors inside her; she was close. All she needed was a few more thrusts and she would cum for him.

"Koishii, look up at me. I want to see your beautiful face when you cum for me." Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kenshin. She saw his face flushed and damp from sweat, no doubt she looked the same way. She could see fire in his eyes and it made her shiver. Kenshin placed his hand and started to rub the tiny bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. She came instantly; she screamed and hugged Kenshin closer. The pleasure was so intense tears began to run down her face. Kenshin felt the convulsions around his member, he groaned Kaoru's name as he released his seed inside her.

They lay panting not letting the other move out of their reach. Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the forehead and looked down at her face.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something." Kaoru was pulled out of her contented daze. She hoped he would not fire her or tell her he did not want to see her again. Before he spoke, he withdrew from her and rolled to his side taking her with him, cuddling her in his arms.

"Yes, Kenshin, what is it?"

"I should have told you before we made love, once I say it you may not believe me," Kenshin took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, "I want to say that I love you. You occupied my thoughts all during the day and haunted my dreams every night since I first saw you. Your sweet voice, the fresh scent of your skin, the silkiness of you hair I wanted to know everything about you, mind and body, but the opportunity never presented itself until today."

"Kenshin-"

"Do you feel the same way? I'm sorry if I misled you."

"Kenshin," Kaoru's voice cracked and a few tears spilled over her lashes, "I loved you when I saw you too. I thought I was so foolish because I had just met you, but over time I saw the kind and loving man you were. I was scared to tell you or let anyone else know. You were my employer; it would have caused a scandal. But I'm so happy you feel the same way for me."

Kenshin wiped her tears with his thumb. He kissed her on the nose and rested his head on the pillow.

"We should rest, koishii. I want to have the strength to be with the woman I love in the morning." Kaoru giggled and rested her head on his shouldar. They fell asleep quickly with dreams of the future in their heads.

~~*~Two years later…~*~~

"Kenji! Kenji! Ah Mou! Kenshin, can you please get your son so Sano can take him his Megumi's house? He's been waiting in the car forever!"

Kaoru picked up her two year old son and handed him to Kenshin.  

"Mama."

"Bye bye Kenji, see you tomorrow. Mommy loves you so much." Kaoru kissed her son on the cheek then her husband.

"He'll be fine with Megumi, she just adores him and a certain chauffeur." Kaoru smiled at him and opened the door to let Kenshin out. She waited by the door watching him hand Kenji to Sanosuke. She made sure he put Kenji in the baby seat in the back. Sanosuke climbed into the driver's seat, waved goodbye and drove off. 

"Kenshin, I'm worried." 

"Megumi is a good friend to us." Kaoru looked up at him with a anxious look.

"I don't mean Megumi, I mean Sano!"

"Ahh I see." Kenshin laughed as Kaoru playfully hit him on the chest. 

"Koishii, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't worry and enjoy our anniversary?" Kaoru sighed.

"Yes, I know."

"You disobeyed me." Kaoru smiled. "Get upstairs my beautiful wife for you're in for a long punishment." Kaoru walked towards the steps and called over her shoulder.

"You're the master."

AN: Hey Lovely_pinay here. I hope you enjoyed this story because I did!. Whew, is it hot enough? Anyways, it only took me a night and a morning to write this I have no clue where the inspiration came from. New Years resolution? Hmm probably…not! Just kidding. Hope You enjoyed. And If you're reading this and you think I sound just a little crazy, you may just be right!


End file.
